The invention relates to an apparatus for cutting a fabric material.
In the construction of reinforced polymeric components, such as reinforced rubber components that are used in the construction of tires, the reinforcement often comprises a fabric having high strength warp cords which are held together by a lower strength, and often lower density weft or pic cords. In the construction of the reinforced component, the fabric is calendered with a polymer, or is by some other means embedded within the polymer. In order for the reinforced component to function properly in a product in which it is used, it is often necessary to break or cut the pic cords so that the warp cords may move independently of one another.
In the preparation of the fabric material, or the testing of the fabric material, or a composite in which the fabric material is used, it is often necessary to separate the material or the composite in such a manner that an unbroken warp cord is present at the edge of the fabric or the composite. Often, the cutting means used to cut the fabric or the composite is capable of very easily cutting the warp cords if the person operating the cutting means gets off line. When the material being cut is a composite, for example, it often is the case that the polymer material surrounding the reinforcement cords is much tougher to cut than the reinforcement cords, and when such polymer is warped or bent it makes it difficult for the person operating the cutting means to stay on line.
Accordingly, there is a need the art for equipment that makes it easier to prepare fabric and composite samples, or to prepare components on the building line, where a sample or a component having uninterrupted reinforcement cords is needed.
An apparatus is provided for cutting between the cords of a filament reinforced material. The apparatus comprises a pair of blades, each blade having a cutting portion comprising a cutting edge and a non-cutting edge, the pair of blades being disposed such that a cutting edge of a first blade comes into contact with a cutting edge of a second blade when the blades are pressed together. A wing having a left portion and a right portion is connected to the non-cutting edge of the first blade, the wing having a substantially V or U shape such that the left portion of the wing and the right portion of the wing each take an arcuate path from the connection point of the wing on the non-cutting edge toward the cutting edge and away from the cutting portion. In the illustrated embodiment, the ends of the right portion and left portion of the wings are proximal to a plane which is substantially perpendicular to the first blade and contains the cutting edge of the first blade.
Also provided is a method for cutting between the cords in a filament reinforced material comprising the steps of providing a cutting apparatus of the invention as described herein, and disposing an end of the first blade and the connecting point of the wings below the plane of the material such that ends of the wings are above the plane of the material, and moving the blades relative to each other such that the cutting edges of the first and second blades cause cutting of the material, and continuously moving the apparatus and material relative to each other such that the wings separate cut edges of the material as the movement continues, and continuously moving the blades to continue to cut the material.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for obtaining a sample or a component by cutting between the warp cords in a fabric material or a composite.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description and claims.